The best High School Year ever
by shyness123
Summary: This is my first fanfiction Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki have moved to a new place to get away from the old abuseive lovers and have started a new school but what happens when they meet Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, two boys who have taken intrest in them.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi 17

Naruto 16

Itachi 17

Sasuke 16

I know that Itachi and Sasuke are not that close in age but they need to be for the story. Also Kyuubi and Naruto are shorter than Itachi and Sasuke. SasukeNaruto ItachiKyuubi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Bad language

'_thinking'_

"talking"

A/N me talking

It was 7:00 in the morning at their new house. The U have just moved here to start a new life after their ex-lovers turned crazy and had to follow them everywhere and when ever they did something wrong they would get 'punished' (abuse) for what they have done. Ever sense the brothers finally got away they have made sure that they never get closer to anyone ever again apart from themselves.

Kyuubi's alarm clock went off and he groaned. _'Stupid fucking school! To hell who ever invented '_ After his curses he got up and stretched and got up to take a shower. Today was the day they go to a new school. To Kyuubi its no big deal because even though he have a about ½ under the normal height he can still brake a bone when needed. Naruto can also pack a punch and has the mouth to match it.

After his shower he went to brush his hair really quick. His hair was red-orange and was short but not that short so that he could spick it up. room to put clothes. He picked out a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. When he was all dressed he traveled to Naruto's room.

As Kyuubi walked in he had to admirer how cute his little brother looked sleeping. To bad it was about to be ruined. Kyuubi went to the end of Naruto's bed and counted down in his head. _' 3...2...1...' _"WAKE UP NARUTO!" he yelled, at the same time jumping on him.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL KYUUBI!" Naruto yell pushing his brother off the bed.

When Kyuubi hit the ground he groaned but still laughed at his little brothers reaction. "What the fuck did you do that for?" asked Naruto still mad at him.

After he calming down from laughing he answered. "Well it was either that or we would be later for school."

"I didn't mean that, I meant why did you have to wake me up that way?"

Kyuubi stood and walked to the door. "Because it was fun."

At that he walked out the door before he got hit by a pillow. Naruto pouted and thought _' stupid older brothers. Think they can get away will anything.' _but nether the less got ready.

By the time Naruto got down stairs (he was wearing a dark orange shirt and black pants.) Kyuubi was putting down pancakes and orange juice. Naruto took his seat across from his big brother and started up a conversation.

"Hey Kyuubi, what do you think school is going to be like?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea. Sorry kit."

"Its ok Kyuu."

After they sat silent until Kyuubi started up again. " Naru, remember I'm not going to be with you in your classes but we will have lunch together so that you don't feel alone." ( A/N In this school the two grades have lunch together.)

"Ok thanks."

"Naruto I know that I told you not to let people close but, you can still have friends."

Naruto and Kyuubi have only had each other besides their ex-lovers because they scared everyone away. "Ok make sure you do too!"

By now it was about 8:00 and they needed to go. "Come on, lets go kit!"

"But, I hate school Kyuu!" complained Naruto.

"I know kit, me to but, we have to go because its our first day and it's the middle of the semester."

"Yeah I guess your right." Then they were out the door.

**Time skip to the school**

As Naruto and Kyuubi made their way to the entrance of the building some people were staring at them as they walked up. Some were girls, but most of them were hungry looking boys. They just ignored all of them and continued up but when they were about 10 feet the door was blocked by a bunch of girls. At first they tried saying 'excuse me' and 'please move' but they just yelled 'stop' and 'get the hell away' when that didn't work Kyuubi changed tactics.

" If you girls don't move your asses out of the way my brother and me will make you move!"

All the girl turned around to look at Kyuubi in the eyes but they after regretted it. They were glaring at piercing red eyes. After receiving a very powerful and scary glare they all moved out of the way. Kyuubi and Naruto then restarted to move up to the door but then got stopped again by what the girls were surrounding before they made them move. They were surrounding two boys. One had black-blue hair in the old style that looks like a ducks butt and coal black eyes. The other one had black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and black eyes with a tint of red in them. By then Kyuubi was pissed off and was about to yell again but Naruto beat him to it.

"Hey teme move your asses out of the way you hear my brother now move!"

"Hn. Dobe, you guys don't tell us what to do." said duck butt.

"Naruto calm down." warned Kyuubi.

"But Kyuubi-"

"No I don't want to get into a fight on the first day here."

"So your names are Naruto and Kyuubi." said ponytail guy smirking.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Nothing, come little brother lets move out of the way."

"Right"

Both of the boys moved out of the way. Kyuubi and Naruto both looked confused but still started walking but before either of them got to the door Kyuubi got pulled aside by the ponytail person and Naruto got pulled by duck butt. Kyuubi got told

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. You better make sure you remember it you will need it later." said Itachi smirking still.

Naruto got told, "Hey dobe, names Sasuke Uchiha. If you ever forget it I will personally make sure you never do again."

After, Itachi and Sasuke let them go and saw both of them blushing and running inside. Sasuke and Itachi both have the famous Uchiha smirk. Silently they were thank the two for saving them from the fan girls and giving them a funnier school year.

**About 5 minuets before with Itachi and Sasuke**

Sasuke and Itachi had just arrived at school and were trying to get inside of the school building to escape their fan girls but that didn't happen. As soon as they were about 10 feet from the door all the girls came and surrounded the two boys. They just sighed because they knew that when the girls come there is no way to get out of it.

"I hate school so much." said Sasuke to Itachi.

"So do I little brother, so do I."

It was hard to hear over all of the screaming girls but Itachi thought that he heard some 'please move's coming from the back but he could not be sure. Then all of a sudden they all heard

" If you girls don't move your asses out of the way my brother and me will make you move!"

Everyone turned around to see who had yelled it. It was a boy with red-orange hair and red eyes, and he was with another boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey are they the new kids?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I think they are." Itachi said staring at the two boys heading their way.

"Do you think that we could have fun with them?"

"Sasuke that is a wonderful idea."

The two that were walking their way had stopped right in front of Itachi and Sasuke. The one with blond hair spoke up.

"Hey teme move your asses out of the way you hear my brother now move!"

Sasuke couldn't help but think that the dobe was really cute when pissed off. Then he said back "Hn. Dobe, you guys don't tell us what to do."

"Naruto calm down."

'_So his name is Naruto…'_

"But Kyuubi-"

"No I don't want to get into a fight on the first day here."

Then Itachi spoke up "So your names are Naruto and Kyuubi."

The blond 'Naruto' spoke again. "Yeah what's it to you?"

"Nothing, come little brother lets move out of the way."

"Right"

Sasuke and Itachi proceed to move. Itachi was on the side Kyuubi was on and Sasuke was on the side Naruto was on. Both of the brothers pulled the other two to the side. Itachi whispered to Kyuubi in his ear,

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. You better make sure you remember it, you will need it later." As he whispered that in Kyuubi's ear, he started to nibble it a little and Kyuubi blushed.

Sasuke whispered "Hey dobe, names Sasuke Uchiha. If you ever forget it I will personally make sure you never do again." Instead of nibbling on his ear like Itachi, Sasuke licked the outer shell of Naruto's ear and saw him blush.

Both of the Uchiha let go of Kyuubi and Naruto and smirked when they saw both of them blushing and running into the school building.

"I have a feeling that they are different. What about you?" asked Sasuke.

"Me too, but I also have a feeling they are hiding something."

"Hn. Guess we need to do a back round check on them but, first we need to hid out their last name."

"That shouldn't be hard. After all we do particle own the whole school. The only thing to do is make sure that we are in all of their classes and also make sure that all the people here know that those two are ours."

"I have to perfect idea." Sasuke then pulled out two necklaces with the U fan on it. "If they wear these then all the teachers and student should figure that if they touch them then they would have to face us."

"Little brother, that is a brilliant idea."

By the end of the conversation the bell rang and the brothers headed to the principle's office to get their schedules changed to match the ones called Naruto and Kyuubi.

**A/N Who are Kyuubi and Naruto's ex-lovers? Will Itachi and Sasuke succeed on getting Naruto and Kyuubi as their or will other people ruin their plans? **


	2. Notice

Dear people who are reading this,

Hey people! This is just a little thing to ask a question. I was just wondering who you guy think should be Naruto and Kyuubi's ex-boyfriends should be. So if you have any suggestions then I would love to hear/see them. Thanks!

P.S. Random:

**My destiny is like a bird locked in a cage.**

**When I free from this cage I will be no more**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry my computer was being stupid. The first U in the first chapter was suppose to be Uzumaki and the second was suppose to be Uchiha. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Just some language… for now**

**This chapter is just on Kyuubi and Naruto **

**Also sorry if there a mistakes.**

Kyuubi and Naruto were heading for the principles office to get their schedules. They somewhat know where they were heading but could not be sure. So they were looking for people to ask but no one was around. The both sighed and just kept walking, until Naruto bumped into something or someone and started to fall only to have Kyuubi grab him before he hit the ground.

"Hey kid, watch where your going. So troublesome."

Naruto then proceeded to look up to see who be bumped into. It was another kid about his age but, taller than him. He had black hair that was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. His eyes were brown and he looked extremely lazy. As Naruto then realized that he had called him 'kid' he was about to snap back but Kyuubi put a hand over his mouth and then spoke.

"I'm sorry about that, my brother is not really good at paying attention. Also can you tell us where we can find the principle's office,…?

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru. I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki and this is my little brother Naruto Uzumaki."

By now Naruto was trying his hardest to get his brothers hand off of his mouth and after discovering that pulling the hand didn't work he tried biting… and it worked.

"OW!" Kyuubi said and pulled his hand away. "WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!"

"Well, you were the one covering my mouth. Its not my fault."

"LIKE HELL IT ISNT!"

"Will you two shut up if I tell you the way to the principles office"? asked Shikamaru.

Both instantly became quite.

"Troublesome. Ok, continue down this hall way, then take a left and it the last door on the right."

"Thanks!"

"What ever."

Kyuubi and Naruto made their way past Shikamaru and headed to the office. As the made their way they started to talk about the two Uchiha brother and what they did.

"You know those two are big perverts." stated Naruto.

"I agree with you there Naruto. The guy who pulled me told me 'My name is Itachi Uchiha. You better make sure you remember it, you will need it later.' man I ha-"

"HE SAID WHAT TO YOU!"

"Naruto, calm down."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BI-"

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!"

"But-"

"No 'buts' its fine. I could care less about what he said."

"Yeah I guess your right. Oh before I forget the teme that pulled he said 'Hey dobe, names Sasuke Uchiha. If you ever forget it I will personally make sure you never do again.' I mean he has some nerve to call me a dobe. Don't you think Kyuubi?"

They stopped moving when Kyuubi didn't reply.

"Kyuubi, are you ok?" Naruto tried again.

"I'm going to kill him. He shouldn't have said that." he whispered. Naruto knew how protective his brother is about he, so he tried to make him stop.

"Now Kyuubi, you told me to calm down so now its your turn," but, it looks like Kyuubi was in some kind of trance.

"I'm going to kill both of them." he stated a little louder.

Now when Kyuubi was threatening he was not playing around and Naruto knew that. Like once this perverted guy came up to him and his brother and asked of they wanted to do something that Naruto couldn't remember(and didn't want to) and Kyuubi went into a trance about saying that he was going to kill the bastard and the guy just laughed and Kyuubi lashed out. He broke the guys arms and broke a couple ribs before Naruto begged him to stop and he did. So right now he needs to think of a way to calm his brother down before he does something he is going to regret.

"Nii-san please calm down."

Kyuubi then looked down. It had been awhile cense Naruto had called him that. He started to calm down a little but when he saw the tears in his little brothers eyes that were threatening to fall, his face softened and bent down to hug his little kit.

"I'm sorry kit. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine Nii-san. I understand how you feel." said Naruto as he hugged back.

"Ok now lets go to the office and get our schedules."

"Alright."

They made their way down the rest of the hall and took the last door on the right like Shikamaru had said. Inside of the office was a woman with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes and by the looks of it she was holding a pig. The two Uzumaki brothers walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but do you have our schedules?" asked Kyuubi

"Oh! You guys must be the new students!" the girl exclaimed

"Yes we are."

"Um.. I think principle Tsunade has them for you and also you my call me Shizune."

"Where is the principle right now?" asked Naruto.

"She is right through that door over there." She pointed to a door behind the desk she was sitting at.

The three of them walked to the door and Shizune knocked on the door and said, "Lady Tsunade, the new students are here to pick up the schedules."

"Send them in."

The two walked in to see a blond haired woman with hazel eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead.

"So you must be Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki. Which one of you is Naruto?" she asked.

"Right here maim." Naruto said moving up closer to the desk.

She then took one of the two papers in her hand and held it out to him. He just stared at it. "Take it boy!" he quickly took the paper out of her hands and rushed back to his brothers side.

"You come get yours too Kyuubi." Tsunade said in a nicer voice then she did to Naruto. He went up, grabbed the piece of paper and walked back.

Tsunade smiled at both of them then said "Well, you brats better get a move on before classes start. Also you locker numbers are on those too. Now go!"

'_Man talk about a bipolar principle.' _They both thought.

As they walked out of the door, Shizune was on the floor feeding the pig. They didn't even know if pigs, let alone animals, were aloud in any school. When she saw them walking to the door she called "See you guys some other time!"

"Yeah." they both said in a bored tone.

They neared the door and were about to open it when someone else opened it. They looked up to see two smirking Uchihas. The pair moved back to let Kyuubi and Naruto out. Naruto and Kyuubi didn't forget their conversation earlier so Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and Kyuubi was glaring at Itachi.

"Why are you glaring at us?" asked Sasuke in an innocent voice

"You should know Uchiha!" spit out Naruto

"Well sorry to disappoint you but we really don't know why." stated Itachi.

Kyuubi lost a little of his self control and grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt and pushed him against the wall. He whispered to him,

"Keep your brother and yourself away from my brother and myself or there will be consequences."

Itachi just continued smirking and was about to say something before Naruto called to Kyuubi.

"Come on Kyuubi! Just leave the bastard."

"Watch your back." With that said the two walked off to find their lockers.

**A/N I am randomly going to make the necklaces magic and you will soon see how. Not really good at writing stories… also don't even know why I'm typing. **

Random:

The worst feeling is not Death,

It is knowing that you aren't needed,

that you are alone in this world, 

and that you no longer have a reason to live… 


End file.
